yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 075
=Major Events= *Joey is under Marik's control. (Téa was also under Marik's control, but she was released after the rules were explained and she unknowingly strapped herself to a chair.) *Both players are chained to an anchor that hangs above the dueling site. When a player's Life Points reach 0, his opponent's key will be unlocked, allowing him to remove the chains. The loser is dragged into the sea forever. (A rare instance death is implied in the English dub.) If the time limit expires, the anchor is released anyway, and both duelists are drowned. *If anyone attempts to stop the Duel, the crate above Téa will be released. (It would most likely kill her; however, this implication is not vocalized in the dubbed English version, though the fact that this would happen was obvious) *Marik forces Yami to cast Slifer the Sky Dragon aside, keeping it from being lost in the water and also keeping Yami from using it. Yami complies, and as he reaches for Slifer, he notices the Red-Eyes Black Dragon he has also been keeping safe. He shuffles it into his Deck, knowing it will help connect to Joey. *Joey uses cards given by Marik. In the Japanese version, it is specified that these cards are productions from the Rare Hunters and that direct-damage Spell Cards are banned cards in this tournament. *Yugi takes over for Yami during the Duel. =Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Yami Yugi= Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in Defense Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). Joey's turn Joey activates Magic Card "Raigeki" to destroy "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". He then Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Alligator's Sword" attacks Yami (Yami: 4000 → 2500 Life Points). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" in Defense Position (100 ATK / 2600 DEF). Joey's turn Joey activates Magic Card "Hinotama" to inflict 500 points of damage to Yami's Life Points (Yami: 2500 → 2000 Life Points). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Kuriboh" in Attack Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Joey's turn "Alligator's Sword" attacks "Kuriboh", but Yami activates Continuous Trap Card "Spellbinding Circle" to stop the attack then "Alligator's Sword's" ATK by 700 ("Alligator's Sword": 1500 → 800 ATK. Joey activates another "Hinotama" (Yami: 2000 → 1500 Life Points). Duel continues next episode. =Changes to the English Version= *Cut from the US version is an overhead shot of the crate moving over Téa. *In the Japanese, the hook holding the crate is wired with explosives, which have been removed from the US version. *Cut from the US version is a sequence right after Téa comes to herself. First, she sees Yugi and Joey on the dock and calls their names. *The "5" on little Joey's shirt has been removed in the US version. *Cut from the US version is a shot of the fire ball streaming down at Yami, and Yami enveloped in flames, screaming, as his life points go down. *Cut from the US version is a sequence showing Yugi with smoke rising from his body after the attack, with Joey asking him how it feels to be attacked by the forbidden Fire Ball. *Cut from the US version is the second time where Yugi is struck by the Hinotama spell. This creates a slight continuity error in the dub, as Yugi's cape is blown off when he is struck. In the dub, it just seemingly disappears after Yugi is hit. The shot of Yugi engulfed in the flames after the shot of Jonouchi laughing is also cut out.